Nightmares in the Manor
by muchbeddled
Summary: Robin isn't the only one in Locksley Manor who suffers from nightmares, but he has his share.
1. Chapter 1

_It was oddly quiet in the manor today. No sound of her children chattering or squealing or laughing, or running up and down the stairs or in and out the doors. No sound of the servants happily humming or chatting cheerfully as they went about their duties. No sound of the master being hailed or consulted, and no sound at all of his beloved voice or footsteps or laughter, in the house or outside in the yard. _

_Nothing but quiet. Odd, eerie stillness, hanging heavy in the air, like gathering storm clouds._

_Marian finished fastening her vest and opened the door from her bedchamber, to make her way down the stairs and out the main door of the house. For some unknown reason, she wanted to get away from the house and climb onto the saddle of a horse, and just ride away for a few hours. Ride away to Sherwood Forest, for the woods seemed to be calling her, though she couldn't tell why._

_"Marian." A deep, familiar voice stopped her, chilling her to the very marrow of her bones. __Slowly, she turned around and faced him._

_Sir Guy of Gisbourne, large, swarthy, clothed entirely in black, stood leaning against the mantle in her house, in Robin's house, as though he owned it. Behind him, on the wall above the fireplace, hung the black and yellow Gisbourne crest. _

_"Why aren't you dressed, Marian?" he asked, his voice low and condesending. "Our guests will be arriving any moment. As Lady Gisbourne, it is your duty to greet them."_

_Marian couldn't speak. She just stood still, gulping for air. _

_Lady Gisbourne? No! She hadn't married him! At the last minute, Much had given her the strength to follow her heart, and she had fled the chapel, climbed upon the back of Robin's horse, and ridden away to rescue her father._

_But her father had died anyway. Not that day, but a few short months later. And Gisbourne had been there as well, making threats she would hang unless she let him protect her. And then...Robin. His words of comfort...his comforting arms. He had understood, and grieved with her, holding her up. And she had ridden behind him on his horse that day as well, to rescue herself. _

_"I told you to get dressed," Guy of Gisbourne said now, stealing away her thoughts, his voice low and laced with warning. But try as she might, she could neither move nor speak. She seemed frozen in fear. Trapped, like one of the sheriff's caged birds._

_Suddenly, Gisbourne gripped her arm and was pulling her up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. As they rushed down the hall, she looked into her children's rooms. Empty! No sweet faced smiling children, no baby beds, no precious toys. Nothing! Nothing but stark, empty rooms, as empty as her heart._

_Her arm hurt dreadfully from Gisbourne's tight grip, and suddenly she found herself flung from his grasp onto the floor of her room, just as he had flung her to the ground after she had tried escaping the castle, rather than stay and be hung for being uncovered as the Nightwatchman. _

_The physical pain hurt less than the humiliation, the complete loss of control over her destiny. Marian struggled violently within herself to stand and face him._

_"You are not my husband," she told him. "I refused you. You have no claim over my heart, my soul, or my body. Get out. This is my house. Mine and Robin's."_

_Gisbourne sneered into her face. "Robin," he said mockingly. "Just why do you think we are hosting a party tonight? For your information, Lady Gisbourne, we are celebrating Hood's demise. He's dead. I killed him. Hood is dead! By these hands..."_

_"NO!" Marian tried to scream, but no sound came. Gisbourne stood over her, fury and hatred in his eyes. He seemed to take up the entire room, making her feel awkward and tiny. And trapped. _

_"Get dressed," he repeated, spitting out the words with scorn. "Try to look like a lady. Impress my guests."_

_Then, instead of leaving, he selected the gown she was to wear, shoved it at her, and sat down to watch as she was expected to dress before him for the party._

_..._

Marian's eyes popped open. She lay in her bed in Locksley Manor on a warm spring night. Moonlight flooded her chamber, but it brought her no comfort. She felt panicky, and frightened as she hadn't felt in years, and lost and helpless. But mostly, she felt woefully sad, and trapped.

It was nothing but a dream, she told herself. A nightmare. Her heart beat wildly, and she was gasping for air, just as Robin did whenever he awoke from his nightmares.

Robin! He wasn't beside her in the bed, and she needed him now. She needed to feel his arms around her, safe in his loving embrace. Where was he? Downstairs struggling over the figures in his ledgers again?

Although her heart still pounded fiercely within her chest, Marian rose from her bed and left her room, seeking her husband. She found him in their infant son's room, holding their baby in his arms while he stood swaying gently, rocking Edward back to sleep.

Robin's eyes met Marian's and he smiled, placing one finger to his lips, entreating her to be silent. "Nearly asleep," he whispered.

"I didn't even hear him," she whispered back. "Did he cry?"

"Bad dream, it would seem, poor lad."

"Poor darling," Marian echoed tragically.

Edward, too? Poor precious baby! Poor sweet beautiful child, who every day resembled his handsome father more and more! What images haunted her tiny son, not yet even one year old, to give him a nightmare? In her fragile state of mind, Marian wanted to fall to her knees and weep. But she was made of stronger, prouder stuff, and she hid her insecurities.

Her husband, however, knew her well, and sensed something was not right. "Marian, are you alright?" he asked gently, laying Edward back in his cradle.

Marian couldn't tell him what her mind had conjured in her sleep. The images were too upsetting to discuss aloud, and besides, she doubted Robin would respond well to her dream. Instead, she looked at the walls, devoid of the lovely hangings Robin's mother had stitched years before. Her dream had plunged her into a bitter mood she just couldn't shake.

"Has Grace pulled the hangings down again?" she asked, impatiently. "You said she'd outgrow doing that!"

"She will, in time," Robin smiled kindly. "Don't worry. I'll help Thornton rehang them tomorrow. And I'll hang a thick rope from a tree branch outdoors, with knots in it, so Gracie can practice climbing that, since she's so determined."

"Just see she doesn't accidentally hang herself from it!"

"Come on," Robin said, taking her hand. "Let's go back to bed."

His hand felt warm and comforting in hers, and Marian began to feel better as they entered their room.

Climbing into bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his. She guessed correctly he knew something bothered her, but he didn't pry. Instead, he lovingly stroked her cheek with his thumb, brushing her hair away from her face, then held her fast in his arms.

"You're my treasure, Marian," he said quietly. "I love you. Dreams can be rough, I know. But when all's said and done, they're nothing but shadows in the night."

"They're thoughts. Thoughts are powerful, Robin."

"True. But so is Love. Love's the most powerful thing there is."

She sighed, happy and relaxed at last. "I love you," she murmured. "I love you and our children, and our life together under this roof."

Rolling over, she faced away from him, but snuggled even more closely against him, closing her eyes.

"God save you from any more bad dreams," Robin whispered, in absolute sympathy.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Your Majesty, the prisoners need water. I request permission to organize its distribution immediately."_

_The sun over Acre beat mercilessly down upon the king's camp, draining a man of his sweat and causing many Crusader victors and Saracen prisoners to pass out. Those who did not drink were likely to die within a few short hours. _

_Robin of Locksley, Captain of the King's Private Guard, expected his request to be readily accepted, and so was surprised when the king chewed his lower lip and looked away._

_"How much water do you think the wells hold, Robin?" the king asked thoughtfully._

_"Your Majesty?"_

_"Enough for my armies and the thousands of prisoners we captured? It would have been better for all had they died in battle."_

_"They need water now, Your Majesty," Robin insisted._

_King Richard turned his gaze on his beloved Captain. The boy who had sailed with him from home had grown to an impressive young man, distinguishing himself in battle, surpassing Richard's high expectations of him. His skill, valour, and recklessness for his own safety had earned him a medal, victory, and the king's undying respect. Now, the king would need to test him even further, hardening him into a true warrior, second only to himself. _

_"Do you know what Saladin did to the prisoners at Hattin, Locksley?" the king asked._

_Robin knew all too well. Every soldier had heard the stories describing how Saladin had brought the captured Crusader leaders into his tent after winning the Battle of Hattin, and had offered Guy de Lusignan a goblet of iced water in a gesture of generosity. Lusignan had drunk, then passed the cup to the elderly Crusader Raynald, who also drank. Enraged, Saladin declared he had not offered the cup to Raynald, and thus, was not bound by the rules of Saracen hospitality. Drawing his scimitar, Saladin rushed at the aged warrior and beheaded him before them all. He then ordered the beheadings of all the Christian captives, save for Guy de Lusignan, who alone was sent to a prison in Damacus._

_"I thank God England is a Christian nation, Your Majesty, and you Her king. We show mercy to our prisoners, and treat them humanely."_

_King Richard began chewing his lower lip again, seemingly lost in thought. His next words caused a tight knot to form deep within his Captain's gut. _

_"Humanity rarely has a place in war, Robin."_

_Robin remained silent, a sense of dread resting upon his heart, as he listened to the king he revered say things he could not accept. Yet Duty, Loyalty, and Obediance commanded he accept His Liege's words._

_"We must march south, to Jerusalem. Saladin means to wear me out, certain our notions of chivalry and honor will prevent us from acting as he did. But we cannot journey south, hauling 3000 prisoners with us. Nor can I afford to keep them here! How can I expect my remaining men to feed them all, when there's barely enough food to feed the garrison? So, you see the dilemna I face?"_

_"Surely Saladin will ransom them, Your Majesty!"_

_The King's loud laughter shook his tent. "For all the glory you won in battle, Robin, you yet remain a green boy! Saladin refuses to ransom them. Did you not hear me tell you? He means to wear me down! No, I see no alternative. The prisoners must die."_

_Robin could not believe his ears. No! The king could not be ordering the execution of so many, no matter the situation! Christian knights did not murder! There had to be another way! But King Richard appeared to have made up his mind._

_"When they are dead," he continued, "we can take solace in the fact they will not live to fight against us another day." Then, issuing an order, he commanded Robin to call his troops and begin the slaughter._

_Foreign tongues crying out for mercy went unheeded, as Robin ignored them and his heart's cry, doing his duty for his king, trying to prove himself the warrior King Richard wanted him to be. Saracen blood splashed and splattered and oozed from the helpless unarmed prisoners as one by one they fell dead at his feet, hacked to pieces. The king would not even allow Robin to kill them with his bow. Wood for arrows was scarce, too valuable to be wasted, when a sword could be wiped clean and reused again and again. Besides, Richard wanted to shake every last bit of "humanity" from his prized warrior. The immediacy of this blood bath would serve young Locksley well, the king was sure. And so, the slaughter went on and on and on..._

_..._

"Robin! Robin, wake up!"

Robin opened frantic eyes, still visualizing the horrors of a war fought years ago. "Marian?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes. Yes, I'm here, my darling. Be still. You were dreaming again."

"Not dreaming."

"Yes, dreaming...that horrible dream that won't let you be free. You see? You're here, at Locksley, where you belong, with me. You are my husband, and I love you. Together, we are doing all we can to help people who need us."

"I need you, Marian."

"And I need you. Here, rest. Let me hold you. Come, let's talk of good things. The new foals are beautiful...especially the chestnut one, and one sow is expecting a litter of pigs."

Robin almost grinned. "Which one?"

"The mean one. The one who bit Gracie."

"Let's hope her piglets give her all sorts of trouble."

Marian continued stroking his bangs back from his forehead, while her other hand gently massaged his chest. She could feel his breathing and heartbeats begin to slow back to a more normal rate. She wanted to remind him of all the good they were doing for their people, but there wasn't time, not even if they stayed awake the rest of the night.

"Locksley's thriving under your care, Robin," she reminded him. "The people have never been so happy, even with King John's new taxes. You are making a difference in so many lives, Robin."

Although he appreciated her words, they just weren't enough.

"I want to forget, Marian," he said. "Help me to forget."

She could feel his heartbeats begin to escalate, and hear his breathing become heavy again, but it had little to do with his nightmare, and everything to do with her. She kissed him and clung to him and willingly gave him all her love, and when they finished, they lay together enjoying afterglow kisses until he fell asleep wrapped in her arms, to dream no more of war and bloodshed that night.


End file.
